<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions of a Pokephile by Int0Th3Aby33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155812">Confessions of a Pokephile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0Th3Aby33/pseuds/Int0Th3Aby33'>Int0Th3Aby33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aura - Freeform, First Time, Fucking instead of working, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, M/M, No beta we die like Cubone's Mother, Our protagonist knows he's a degenerate, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Role Reversal, Talking Pokemon, Teasing, Vinejob, but he just can't stop himself, personality changes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0Th3Aby33/pseuds/Int0Th3Aby33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The various sexual escapades of a very horny trainer and various Pokemon he either trains or finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucario (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Simisage, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second work of smut. If you have any requests for Pokemon, let me know in the comments. I will only do MxM, and I won't do Scat or Watersports.</p><p>(Oh, and Pokemon can talk, cuz I said so.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, I know people have become more and more accepting of Human-Pokemon relationships, but some people still think they're wrong. I don't get it. These are sentient beings, and in most cases, they are just as intelligent as us. So what if I do... those kinds of things with them? If they consent, it's OK!</p><p>But that's enough rambling... I bet you are wondering: "Who the hell is this guy?" "Why does he want to fuck Pokemon?" and, of course... "Have you ever done it with a mythical or legendary Pokemon?" The last two answers will come eventually, but the first one? I'll answer right now. My name is Daniel O'Brien; I'm currently 23, I've been training Pokemon since I was 11, and I've been participating in explicit activities with them since I was 19. I was born in Galar, but my parents moved to Unova when I was around 7. Something about a job opportunity, I assume.</p><p>Years later, I was pretty much on top of the world. I'd gotten myself all 8 Gym Badges, I had a 2-year reign as Champion, and I made a decent amount of money through Pokestar Studios. Everything was fine... Until I started having these odd fantasies. Fantasies about having sex with Pokemon. It was almost always males. I knew I wasn't attracted to women, but apparently, that taste also transferred over to Pokemon. It took a month before I first acted on said fantasies. </p><p>You see, I have a Simisage on my team, and I had named him Jay. I'd found Jay as a Pansage while exploring the Pinwheel Forest, and we'd been good friends and partners ever since. (No, not that kind of partners, but we'll get there very soon...) Jay's pretty 'chill,' as some people would say. He is quite gentle, well... when he isn't battling or horny... He is the kind of guy who'd strike up an inoffensive conversation with someone he's just met and a deep and serious one with someone he'd known for years.</p><p>I'd never thought about how he'd act in... certain situations... but up until that point, I didn't care.</p><p>I remember the night I first had sex with him (or any other Pokemon) quite well. It was May 12th, 2015, and I had traveled to Hoenn for a vacation. We had flown in a few hours ago, and I had finally made it to my hotel room. I let Jay out of his ball, and my eyes, for some reason, had fixated on his flaccid meat. He immediately took notice and lustfully smirked at me, something I'd never seen him do in all the years I'd known him. "Ya need somethin'?" He asked, even though he most likely knew what the answer was. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. All that came out of me was, "O-oh... uhh... I-" "Go on. Tell me." </p><p>Suddenly, the words spilled out of my mouth. "Jay, I-I don't know how to say this any other way, but I'm really fucking horny, and I want you to please me!" He just grinned at me. "Well, why didn't you say so?" He chuckled as he unzipped my pants and removed my underwear, revealing my rock hard dick. "Don't worry. It's just gonna be the two of us. I won't tell anyone that you're a filthy Pokefucker..." </p><p>He pulled out a vine, one I immediately recognized as part of his 'Vine Whip' move, and wrapped it around my dick. Suddenly, he started using the vine to jerk me off. I was glad that the room was soundproofed because I moaned incredibly fucking loudly while he did that. "It's funny, isn't it... You're supposed to be my trainer... and yet, here I am, being the one in control." He teased, jerking me off harder. A minute or two later, I spilled my load on him. He brought back the vine and started licking the cum off his body. "I'm surprised that we didn't do this until now. You have a unique and... addicting taste." He then flipped me over and exposed my asshole. </p><p>"Now, let's see if you can take on me..." He thrust inside, with his 11 and a half inch long pleasure stick pushing against the walls of my ass. If you thought my moaning was loud when he gave me that vinejob, well, I was much louder when he gave me my first experience with anal sex. He held onto my buttcheeks as he thrust in and out at a moderate pace. "You know, I'm glad I have you as my trainer..." "Y-yeah... I-Ooh... I'm glad you're my Pokemon..." He went faster before suddenly stopping. "S-S-SIMISAGE!" he moaned at the top of his lungs as he filled me up with his jizz. </p><p>He pulled out, moaning, cum still dripping from his cock, and also from my asshole. Suddenly, his tone of voice returned to normal as he asked me, "You think we should clean this up now?" I responded with a nod.</p><p>That night, I had awoken a part of me that I never knew existed. And ever since that night, Jay seemed to put more effort into his battles. People have always asked me what happened to him, but I believe it is best kept a secret between us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which our protagonist fucks a Lucario instead of doing his job.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel goes to someone's house for a Pokemon sitting job, but cannot resist his urges.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first out of my first request batch. This is for @Zebran2012.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My next sexual escapade with a Pokemon was with an associate's Lucario. I had met this associate through Pokestar Studios, as I had acted with her in a couple of their movies. I won't leave names, but you can probably guess who she is. She had left me alone at her home, I believe, to watch over her Lilpup, but I'm not 100 percent sure.</p>
<p>So, there I was, at someone else's home, watching over their Pokemon. What could possibly go wrong? A lot, actually. As fun as doing it with Jay was, I still had these urges. I had pulled down my pants, and I was about to jerk off when her Lucario interrupted me. "Hey there, aren't you supposed to be watching over the other Pokemon?" I nodded, still shocked by his sudden appearance. "If you want, I can... Help relieve you." I nodded, and before I could actually think about the consequences of what I was doing, he had already bent himself over on the bed. His ass was on full display, and it was practically crying for me to penetrate it.</p>
<p>And you know what I did? I stuck my cock inside him. If only I were able to see my face at that moment... It would have been most likely blood red. Eventually, I started thrusting. And from what I could feel, I had thrust really deep. His moans were really damn deep, but holy shit, were they music to my ears. I could see the Aura on his paws start to expand as I thrust, and I could swear it turned more purple as we went.</p>
<p>After his anal walls caressed my cock for around 5 minutes, I released my fluids. I looked down, and I saw that his knotted cock had inflated and was spilling incredible amounts of cum onto the floor. I then snapped out of my lust-filled stupor and rushed to the bathroom to clean myself off. Tidying up the mess we created in the bedroom took a lot longer, but thankfully, I was able to hide most of the evidence of our encounter before his owner came home.</p>
<p>Luckily, none of her other Pokemon had gotten hurt while I was, ahem, "distracted." She gave me some money as a thank you gift, and I quickly headed home.</p>
<p>I told Jay about what I did when I returned home, and he was cool with it. "Look, Sometimes, you need to play around with others. I get it." I then joked with him a little. "Don't you mean... monkey around?" He wheezed as I got ready for bed. "Don't quit your day job, ok? Alright, see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>That was only my second time, out of... To be honest, I can't count how many times, but it's at least somewhere in the three-digit range.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>